


Safe in our arms

by awoof_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Family Fluff, Father Philza, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, i cant do tags, watch me make you cry then also cure your tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoof_0/pseuds/awoof_0
Summary: TommyInnit was a loud, happy kid. At least that was what his fans thought him as. When worst happens, a familiar face saves him from a near death experience and Tommy is conflicted on how to react.Or: Tommy is sad and does bad thing but then gets saved and fluff <3
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	Safe in our arms

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This will contain sensitive topics such as suicidal thoughts/plans, implied self harm, child neglect, bullying, alcoholic parent. If these make you uncomfortable this is not the right thing to read for you. Please read tags too
> 
> If you feel this way please contact a person who can help or a trusted adult, please. I know how it feels to be in those situations and it will get better, no matter how bad you think it is I promise it will be okay. Please stay safe and know that you're loved. If you ever don't feel loved come to big sister woof(me) and she will give you love <3\. But I am not a therapist so if you feel these things please go to a professional, I don't want any of you getting hurt. But I am here if you need to vent and give u virtual hugs <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy loved his friends, so much. But it felt like too much, the world felt like too much.

His friends were always there for him when he needed them but they could never know, they never would know.

Tommy hated his life, he wishes he could just have a happy, normal family but of course he didn't.

He goes to college where he has horrible grades and all the kids mean, mentally _and_ physically.

Not to mention his parents hated him. Tommy's father was always away on business trips, never home and his mother would just sleep with other men and drink her life away.

Oh yeah, also the fact he had over _6 million_ people looking up to him.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his job but he just felt guilty every time he thought about them.

His friends deserve _so much more._

Tommy used to be happy, that ended when he got the voices.

He laughed spitefully at himself, how ironic was that, He got voices and so did Techno's character.

Sometimes he thought the voices sounded like the bullies, once in a while even his parents. Maybe it was.

He jolted abruptly from his 'peaceful' sleep to the sound of his phone, a clip of Wilbur saying "Big man". It was his ringtone he used for Wilbur so he could tell him apart from other messages.

He zoned back into the real world, taking in his surroundings. He was in his bathroom, a small pitiful room.

Tommy's family never really had enough to afford a big house but it was affordable so he wasn't complaining.

One thing that stuck out to him was the fact his arms were covered in little scratches, some still seemed to be bleeding.

To his right, beside his phone was a red razor. Well, it looked red at least.

"I must've passed out then." He hummed to himself, wincing as he sat up to look at Wilbur's message. It was from discord.

Tommy and his friends didn't really text on iMessage unless it was an emergency, so it wasn't a surprise to the boy. Only he and Tubbo talked on iMessage really.

**WilburSoot**

You up to stream with me tonight?

Tommy sighed, checking the time. _6:32AM November 23._ He had school in an hour so that gave him time to get ready. Tommy's breath hitched as he realized the date.

_It's already time.._

**TommyInnit**  
sry big man got plans todqy

He fumbled with the small keyboard, cursing under his breath.

_Stupid._

**WilburSoot**  
You've had 'plans' all week, I've never seen you like this. You good?

_Say yes._

_He doesn't care!_

_He's just saying that to act like he cares._

Tommy wanted to scream, cry out to his friend that no, he wasn't okay and he wanted the pain to end. But he couldn't, he didn't want to bother him.

As much as Tommy loved his friends he didn't want them to miss him when he left, so he avoided them as much as he could.

Tommy decided that he was too tired to answer and got up to his feet, looking to the mirror.

He hated himself. He hated how pale he was, the dark bags under his eyes, the bruise that grazed his cheek And how skinny he was, he was just bones and skin at this point.

_Pathetic._

On wobbly legs he left the bathroom, ready for another miserable day. Yet this one would be different.

-

It was fourth period, English. Tommy loved English, it was his favorite class. Even if he wasn't good at it he still enjoyed it. Plus, the teacher was nice.

_She just pities you._

_She doesn't actually like you._

Tommy jumped as he heard the loud bell ring in his ears. He sighed, fumbling to grab his things and leave.

He heard Wilbur's ringtone again but chose to ignore it, as he headed out the door he was stopped by something hitting his foot.

He tripped and grumbled as he heard laughing. Going to collect his books as the boys ran off. "Loser!"

When Tommy was able to actually leave the building he chose to go to the park to get some final peace before he left.

As Tommy reached the park he looked around for a place to sit. Finding a good tree, he walked towards it. Pulling out an uneaten tuna sandwich he was given at the cafeteria.

He started nibbling at the sandwich when he heard a little 'mew'. He stopped to see a little black cat in front of him, it's yellow eyes beating kindly at him.

The cat, a girl, had a yellow collar on with a name tag that read _'Hope'_ and she had a little white star on her forehead.

Tommy smiled as the cat started purring, letting him pet her. He pulled out a piece of tuna and the cat took it gratefully.

Tommy had been playing with the cat for awhile and the sun had started to set, Tommy sighed as he got up, looking at the cat guiltily.

"Welp, it's time I go. Have a nice life cat."

  
The cat didn't seem to get the motto and followed him until he got to the bridge.

The rushing water seemed to scare her so she gave up on following Tommy, Tommy sighed. "It's for the best."

_She's leaving you just like the trash you are._

He frowned, the voice was right. But even if it wasn't, he'd never see the cat again.

Tommy looked over the water, it was the same place he and Wilbur and everyone else met up.

Clouds covered the moon, and the smell of rain started to fill his breaths.

Maybe he should say goodbye, that way he would feel less guilty. He could copy down the scrapped one he had in his backpack.

_They don't care!_

_Just jump._

_Is this really what you want?_

The last one sounded awfully familiar but he just ignored it, going to sit in the rock,  
cement railings. It was a peaceful night, silent.

Or maybe it wasn't and Tommy was just blocking out the noise, blocking out the bad weather.

Tommy stood up, balancing well, although he wouldn't be upset if he fell.

Tommy looked up at the sky, rain soaking him, he sighed, stretching his arms out.

"Goodbye cruel world."

.

Just as he was about to let go of the world, two strong hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him off the railing.

He was frozen on spot, horrified.

_You could've done it!_

_You should have left earlier._

_Your so stupid._

The rest of the night was a blur to him, he was let to a car, a warm car, as the person spoke to him. He couldn't hear it.

He was placed in the back, the person kept talking to him, their voice was calming, something familiar to him, yet also filled with worry.

Tommy blinked his eyes close, lulled to sleep by the voice.

-

The next time tommy awoke he was engulfed by a fluffy blue blanket, in an unfamiliar room and different clothing.

Well, at least in a different top. It was a oversized black, soft fabric hoodie with a little crown and two swords design.

He was warm, and he liked the smell and he found it hard to get up when he could just stay in his pile of safeness.

He stretched his arms, sleeves rolling down a bit. That's when he realized his arms. They were wrapped in bandages.

Tommy's heart sank, wherever he was the people who saw.. the scratches. Were definitely going to ask questions.

Well, it was now or never.

His limps ached as he got up, he could hear muffled voices. He quietly creaked the door open, across from him was another door, it was open a little bit and he could see it was a bathroom.

He turned left to where he thought led downstairs. Which he was correct.

When he started walking down the stairs the voices stopped. Tommy rubbed his eyes as he slowly stepped down the stairs.

"Tommy?"

He stopped. There stood in front of him was a man he didn't recognize and Philza Minecraft. _Philza Minecraft._

Tommy internally cursed himself for being caught by the only parental figure he had ever had.

Phil's face was red and puffy and he had bags under his eyes. He looked _heartbroken._

The other man had bags under his eyes but did not show any sign of crying, though, you could see in his eyes he was hurt. Tommy felt like he recognized him but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Tommy had no warning as he was engulfed by Phil's arms, both sniffling. Tommy felt _so safe._ Yet he _hated it._

He didn't want to like it, because if he did then he would just get it taken away like everything else.

The two cried together for what felt like forever. But they were both happy to be in each others arms.

Soon Tommy was led to the couch, his adrenaline rush from yesterday completely gone and he was exhausted.

Phil left to go get something from what Tommy assumed was the kitchen and he was left with the man, stand awkwardly beside the couch.

"So."

Tommy froze. He knew that voice. _He knew that voice._ His idol lived in America though. Why was he here.

"Techno.?" Tommy croaked and the man grunted, confirming. Tommy had so much to ask, so many things he wanted to say but he just stayed quiet.

"You gave us all quite a scare last night. If I hadn't found you there. I don't know what I would've done." Techno spoke up, looking at Tommy.

Tommy's heart sank. It was _Techno_ that found him? It couldn't be Phil or anyone else?

"Nice welcoming to London huh?" Tommy said sarcastically. Techno didn't answer, instead kneeling down in front of Tommy and looking straight into his eyes.

"Tommy, you don't have to tell us now but _please._ Please don't do that again. Let us help you." Tommy was about to answer but Phil's entrance cut him off, holding a bowl of soup.

He sat down beside the youngest and placed the bowl in his hands. "You don't have to eat all of it, just have some of it." His voice was kind and it made Tommy want to cry, cry of how much he wanted to hug Phil again.

Tommy nodded, picking up the spoon and taking little bites at it, Phil rubbing his back and giving him reassuring comments.

After that Tommy realized that the hoodie he was wearing was Techno's. It fit his character so well and smelled just like him, Tommy was shocked he didn't notice before.

The decided to turn on a movie, Tommy choosing up and they all sat curled up on the couch. At one point someone even got up and got the blue blanket from the room Tommy was in.

Tommy soon drifted off, leaning on Phil's shoulder leaning into the hand in his hair.

He knew that he couldn't avoid the elephant in the room forever but for now, he was okay with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I hope you liked this :) I just had a random thought of this and decided to go with it, Lmk if you like it and ill probably continue it :D Also, where do you think wilbur is? ;) 
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> -awoof


End file.
